onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage Kabuto
|status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = 350-850 cm (11'6" - 27'11") |location = House of Evolution |abilities = Superhuman strength Superhuman speed Sharp instincts Superhuman resistance Genius intellect |affiliation = House of Evolution |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 3 |webcomic = Chapter 9 |japanese = Unshō Ishizuka |english = Mike McFarland}} Carnage Kabuto (阿修羅カブト, Ashura Kabuto) was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus and the strongest creation of the House of Evolution. He was killed by Saitama. Appearance Carnage Kabuto was a massive being, towering over both Saitama and Genos. He was humanoid but his body had many characteristics resembling a beetle's, including a thick exoskeleton, a pair of wings encased by elytra, and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. He had large spikes on his arms and legs. Asura_Rhino_Manga.png|Full appearance Personality Carnage Kabuto was an extremely unstable being. He was very intelligent, but had an insatiable blood lust and thus had to be locked up because he kept killing anything that got near him. He considered himself far superior to humans, calling himself a 'new human' that Dr. Genus was looking for, and believed that all should bow to his will. Carnage Kabuto was very sarcastic, ill-tempered, and lacked any sort of humanity, which is considered by Dr. Genus to have been one of his main failures. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc When Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution's secret base and subsequently destroy it, Dr. Genus decides that the only way to stop them and gain a sample of Saitama's DNA would be to unleash Carnage Kabuto. After killing many of the clones, Dr. Genus releases Carnage Kabuto, begging him to get Saitama's body at any cost. Carnage Kabuto taunts Dr. Genus, saying that he is far more superior than them, but led by his desire for combat and killing, Carnage Kabuto accepts. into the wall]] After Saitama and Genos have entered the lair, Carnage Kabuto is seen running down the hallway carrying Genus. After asking him which of the two is Saitama, Kabuto drops Genus and smashes Genos into the wall of the tunnel, embedding his torso and head into it. Kabuto then challenges Saitama to a fight in a nearby chamber, and he agrees based on the fact that Carnage Kabuto made Genos look like "modern art". Carnage Kabuto and Saitama get to the chamber and the fight is about to start when Genos, from the doorway, blasts Kabuto with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushes towards Carnage Kabuto and uses his Machine Gun Blows ability, which has no visible effect on Kabuto. Kabuto then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to shoot another fire blast at Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to puff up into an afro. Saitama finally steps in to fight and Carnage Kabuto rushes in and is about to smash Saitama, but he senses his aura and jumps back across the room, revealing that he was able to tell that if he had attacked that he would have died. In fear, he asks Saitama why he's so strong. Saitama agrees and tells Kabuto and Genos how he became that strong, and reveals his infamous training technique. Carnage Kabuto believes that Saitama is making fun of him and goes into what he calls "Carnage Mode," a form that makes him much larger and alters his appearance greatly. Carnage Kabuto says that he will stay in this form, rampaging until next Saturday. Dr. Genus looks at this in dismay, knowing that Carnage Kabuto's Carnage Mode cannot be stopped. Carnage Kabuto then proceeds to attack Saitama ruthlessly, smashing him around the room, until Saitama realizes that it's Saturday and not Friday and that he might have missed the special sale at the market and proceeds to punch Carnage Kabuto so hard it disintegrates the middle of Kabuto's chest, neck and head, marking the sudden end of Kabuto. Appearances in Other Media Audio Books Genos, Training Dr. Kuseno develops Virtual Genocide System (VGS), a headgear that reads brainwaves and simulates battles between the wearer and monster data stored in VGS. You picture how you fight in your head and VGS will carry it out in the simulation, the resulting battle is visualized on an external monitor. Genos uses these simulated battles to gauge his abilities and gain experience. Carnage Kabuto is simulated by the device and is fought by various heroes. Genos is defeated in every battle with the monster. Genos calls on various heroes to use as a reference point. Sneck, Metal Bat, Zombieman and Superalloy Darkshine respond to his request. They battle with the simulation monster. Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would beat Metal Bat without fighting spirit in three minutes. Metal Bat complains the device didn't simulate his fighting spirit and he can actually battle longer if the fight had occurred in reality. Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would lose to Superalloy Darkshine in fifteen minutes. Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would lose to Zombieman in a week after exhausting himself from Carnage Mode. Sneck is defeated in 2.52 seconds. Abilities and Powers Being the strongest warrior of the House of Evolution and a Dragon level threat, Carnage Kabuto boasted tremendous speed and physical strength. He was shown to be strong enough to defeat Genos easily, repelling his power blast with just a forceful breath. He was also said to be highly intelligent, but his unstable personality caused Dr. Genus to dub him a failure. Prior to fighting Gouketsu, Genos considered Carnage Kabuto the strongest opponent he ever faced. According to the VGS Guide, Carnage Kabuto was able to defeat many A-Class and S-Class heroes; he defeated Sneck in 2.52 seconds, and Metal Bat in around 3 minutes, although Metal Bat claims the VGS didn't properly simulate his fighting spirit, and Kabuto effortlessly thrashed Genos in only two hits even with the G4 upgrades. However, he was defeated by Superalloy Darkshine even in Carnage Mode after 15 minutes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Carnage Kabuto possessed immense strength. He was able to badly damage Genos with little effort. He was also able to effortlessly break his chains and destroy a great deal of the fighting room while in Carnage Mode. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Despite his enormous size, Carnage Kabuto boasted exceptional speed, being able to land multiple punches on Saitama in a short amount of time. *'Dynamic Vision' (動体視力, Dōtai Shiryoku): Carnage Kabuto was capable of processing moving objects at speeds several times faster than the average being. Carnage Kabuto was able to see through Genos's movements as if he were moving slow motion. He was even able to process sudden bursts of motion. Flight: Carnage Kabuto has wings hidden beneath his sturdy shell and used them to fly away from Saitama in fear. Immense Durability: As a Dragon-level mysterious being, it's safe to assume that his resistance to trauma was on par with monsters of the same level. His amazing durability was seen when multiple clones of Dr. Genus shot him with automatic rifles and he remained totally unfazed by this. He withstood Genos's blasts without a scratch. *'Shell' (甲殻, Kōkaku): Kabuto possessed a fireproof shell with immense durability. His shell was described as an "impenetrable fortress". Keen Instincts: Thanks to his instincts, Carnage Kabuto was able to sense the strength and threat of his opponents. This proves useful to him when he senses Saitama's power and stalls his death a while longer. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Carnage Kabuto was the strongest specimen of the House of Evolution. *'Breath' (息吹, Ibuki): Carnage Kabuto had a powerful breath, strong enough to blow away Genos's incineration cannons. *'Rigid Arm' (剛腕, Gōwan): Carnage Kabuto stiffens his arm before attacking. *'Carnage Mode' (阿修羅モード, Ashura Mōdo): Carnage Kabuto greatly increases his strength. It causes his appearance to change; his teeth grow sharp and his eyes turn white; his body bulks up and the horn on his head sharpens to a point. This mode caused him to go into an uncontrollable berserk rage that lasted for a whole week, during which he claimed to be unstoppable. While in this form, he defeated Metal Bat in three minutes, and managed to hold his own against Superalloy Darkshine for 15 minutes until he was finally defeated, in the VGS simulation. Major Battles Audio Books Quotes * (To Genus)"I am the ultimate culmination of the new human you guys have sought for so long. My intelligence and physical strength are incomparable to your own. The way I see it, you and all your clones should be the ones obeying me!" * (To Saitama)"This is where we fight to test our combat abilities, so there'll be plenty of room here to kick your ass!" * (To Saitama)"Well then. Lets start the killing." * (To Saitama)"BASTARD! What are you, some kind of freak? How in the hell did you get that strong?!" * (To Saitama)"Since you seriously pissed me off, I'm gonna annihilate you. CARNAGE MODE!" Trivia *His name comes from the Japanese translation for beetle, Kabutomushi. *Carnage Kabuto is the first character to be able to detect Saitama's true power at first glance, the others being Boros and Orochi. *In the manga, he has a red coloration and white stripes on his face. His chin is also smaller and more human looking. *Dr. Genus has a small doll of Carnage Kabuto hanging from his new restaurant, showing he still respects his most powerful creation. *Carnage Kabuto's Japanese name may be a reference to the popular mecha anime Mazinger Z, ''with the main character Kouji ''Kabuto ''and the villain Baron ''Ashura. In addition, Carnage Kabuto's carnage mode has a color scheme and design similar to the Eva-01 from another popular mecha anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Murata stated that he believes Kabuto cannot be cloned easily. References Navigation fr:Scaravageur Asura Rhino Category:Mysterious Being Asura Rhino Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Main Antagonists